They Grow Up So Fast!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After one of Lisa's experiments gone wrong, and a slight adjustment from Lincoln, Lily is no longer a baby, but is seven years old! Not only that, but she has memories of a future that hasn't even happened yet. Will Lisa find a way to reverse the aging process? The bigger question is, do any of the Loud sisters or Lincoln WANT Lily back to normal age? Slight Clyde x Lynn
1. Machine Gone Awry

It's been a while since I wrote a Loud House story, and I just got a good idea, that's sort of based around an episode of another show I watched... and it really makes you think about it... and I'm sure we're all thinking it as well. We all know that Lily Loud, the youngest Loud sister, probably won't be a baby forever. And I realize that it's because of 'the show has to have them stay the same age unless specified otherwise', but when this idea came around, you have to wonder... what would Lily look like when she grows up? Well, here's the prologue of this story to help you out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As everybody is well aware, the Loud family was a very big family, and with each newborn sibling came the growing up phase. It was a little difficult for Rita and Lynn Sr. at first to take care of Lori, and a little bit with Leni, but after Luna was born, it started to become second nature to the parents, watching their kids grow up and finding new interests and hobbies that they would eventually be interested in in the future. Pretty soon, it came to a point that when Lincoln was born, the five Loud sisters before him were pretty excited to have him around... even if the diaper smell was a little much... but it was something they were used to at this point.

But this is the story about the recent Loud sister of the group... the young Lily Loud, who at the moment left behind a big one in her diaper, causing her to laugh and giggle.

That caught most of the busy Loud siblings attention as Lori took Lily and said, "Okay, one of us has to change Lily's diaper... for the sixth time... today."

"Not it!" Most of the Loud sisters raised their hands.

Lincoln, getting used to this, sighed. "All right, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Lincoln." Lori said, handing Lily over to Lincoln. "We know you're very responsible."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lincoln sighed as he started to head to the bathroom to change Lily.

As soon as the two were in the bathroom, Lana groaned as she said, "How can Lily possibly soil so many diapers at her age?"

"Just remember, she's just a baby, Lana." Luna said as she sighed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we were ALL Lily's age when we were born. Most of us have eventually learned how to control our urges and toilet train."

"Ugh, I can't wait for that day to come!" Lori sighed as she crossed her arms. "I love Lily, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I can go another day without sniffing the forbidden smell."

"Unless Mom and Dad have plans for another kid in the house..." Lola sighed. "But let's face it. Until Lily learns to control her urges, we may be stuck with her smell for a while."

"If only we had something that could fast forward Lily to the point where she's toilet trained..." Leni said.

"Yeah, but there isn't." Luan sighed. "I guess we'll be stuck with a baby that TOOTS her own horn!"

Luan gave a chuckle... then paused. "Wow, my puns are a little off today."

Unknown to everybody else, Lisa, the second youngest Loud sister, paused as she started to think of an idea... a brilliant idea... Lisa had thought of a wonderful, brilliant idea.

* * *

About a couple of days later, the Loud siblings have gathered around Lisa and Lily's room as Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why we're having a meeting here instead of the usual meeting spot."

"Lisa said she had something to show us." Leni said... then gasped. "Oh, I hope it's a brand new car! Please let me a brand new car!"

"Well, this better be good. I was just about to start a tea party!" Lola muttered as she crossed her arms.

Before anybody could say anything else, coughing was heard. Everyone turned to the center room as Lisa was standing in front of everyone, with something covered in a blanket behind her. "Ladies and Lincoln, so good of you to meet up here on this momentous occasion."

"What's behind the blanket, Lisa?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you asked. Behold, my newest invention!" Lisa said as she pulled the blanket off the object. Everyone stared at the invention in awe.

The invention happened to be a sort of cryogenic chamber with a mechanical switchboard to the right of it.

"Oh... it's amazing! It's, like, totally cool!" Leni gasped in amazement... then paused. "What is it?"

"Ladies and Lincoln, what you are looking at is the future of toilet training!" Lisa smiled. "Have problems with your infant? Diapers get soiled too much? Need to get them toilet trained? Say no more! My newest invention is the answer to your troubles! I call it the 'Age-O-Matic'!"

"...it's a cryogenic chamber." Lucy said in a deadpan voice.

"Well... yes, it is." Lisa said.

"Why not just call it that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, sure, I could do that, and while I'm at it, we could call kung fu punching things, we could call a hockey puck a black disc, and we could Albert Einstein Mr. Smartypants!" Lisa said sarcastically.

"I can sense the sarcasm." Lucy frowned. "Sigh."

"So... the Age-O-Matic helps age babies?" Lynn asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. I overheard most of you yesterday talking about how you couldn't stand the smell of when Lily does her business... and believe me, I hate that too. Which is why this invention is so simple, we'll never have to worry about changing Lily's diapers ever again!" Lisa said.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Lisa... I mean, I agree with you that the smell is obnoxious, but I'm sure Lily will be toilet trained on her own time. Besides, do Mom and Dad know about this?"

Lisa scoffed. "Of course they will. And they'll be thanking me when this invention works!"

"I don't know, girl..." Luna said, putting her hand behind her arm. "I mean, we all love Lily the way she is, and we all want her to grow up naturally."

"Yeah." Lori said as she picked up Lily, who was giving a slight giggle at the oldest Loud sister holding her up. "It's a good idea and all, but I'm sure we can wait until..."

It was then Lori and about everyone else caught a whiff of something familiar as Lily gave a giggle. Lori paused. "...on second thought, maybe we can have her toilet trained right away. We won't have to worry about dirty diapers anymore. Anyone else agree?"

Everyone raised their hands and yelled "AYE!"

"Then it is settled." Lisa said as she held her nose. "But first, we better change her. Not it!"

"NOT IT!" Every Loud sister called out, with Lincoln frowning.

"I got this..." Lincoln said in annoyance. "Let's just hope when Lisa's invention works, it'll be the last diaper I ever change!"

* * *

After a quick diaper change, Lisa had opened up the chamber as she turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln, the subject, please."

"Here you are." Lincoln said, handing the giggling Lily over to Lisa.

"Thank you." Lisa said as she pulled out a scanner and scanned Lily. "According to my calculations, the time Lily would learn to toilet train will be in about... oh, look at that, seven months."

"Seven months?" Everyone said and groaned as they held their heads.

"Fortunately, we won't have to wait that long." Lisa said as she went to the motherboard and started to adjust some dials. "Seven... months... all right. Let me just double-check Lily and we'll be ready."

As Lisa started to walk over to Lily, as everyone turned their attention to the two youngest sisters, Lincoln started to pause to himself as he thought about it.

 _"Seven months, hm? Well, that won't be so bad. No more changing diapers for me, no more not its... this is practically for the best! We'll never have to worry about the dreaded smell ever again!"_ Lincoln smiled as he paused, turning to the dial. _"Hmmm... maybe I better make it eight months, just to be on the safe side. Nobody will know the difference."_

Seeing that nobody was looking, Lincoln quickly snuck over to the motherboard and looked at the dials... the first one to the left contained numbers from '1 to 12', and the other dial had settings with 'hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades' on it. Lincoln nodded as he reached for the one on the left.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Lisa, who called him. "Yeah?"

"Could you help me get Lily into the chamber?" Lisa said.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing!" Lincoln nodded as Lisa turned back to the sisters. Lincoln paused as he used his right hand to reach for the knob and quickly turned it before going over to Lisa and picking up Lily.

"Thank you." Lisa said as Lincoln put Lily in the chamber. Lisa then pushed a button as the glass door closed up, Lily looking around and tapping on the door as if in curiosity. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Watch as we'll see a new Lily... toilet trained like never before!"

Lisa then pushed a button as a white flashing light shined on Lily, covering the door. Lisa smiled as she said, "Don't worry, it's all part of the invention, it's supposed to do that."

Everyone looked eager as Lincoln gave a small smile. All of a sudden, smoke started to erupt from the outside of the chamber as everyone gasped. Lisa smiled as she assured him, "Not to worry, that's supposed to happen."

One of the chambers in the back exploded as Lisa frowned. "Well... at least this is the first test."

That got everyone's attention as they stared at Lisa in shock.

"YOU DIDN'T TEST THIS BEFORE SHOWING IT OFF?" Lincoln said in shock.

Lisa suddenly looked worried about the angry faces her brother and sisters were showing. "Give me a break, this was just too good to show!"

The motherboard started to spark, causing most of them to fly. Lisa yelped. "That is not good..."

"LILY!" Everyone said as Lynn ran over with a bat and tried to swing it at the doors.

"Shut it off!" Lincoln yelled.

"I'm trying!" Lisa argued as she tried to find the off button.

The chamber then shook as it turned red, Lynn dropping her baseball bat in shock as everyone backed away. Lisa yelped. "Take cover."

They quickly ran out of the room as the cryogenic chamber exploded, causing the room to be filled with black smoke. When the room cleared of the smoke, the Loud sisters and brother looked in nervously.

"My chamber... it's ruined..." Lisa said in shock and horror.

"Who cares about your chamber? LILY!" Lori said in worry.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Lynn said in a panic as the Loud sisters ran over and started to dig under the rubble.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us!" Luna said in worry.

"LILY!" Lincoln said as he dug around... before hearing some coughing. "Lily! I think I hear her cough!"

Everyone turned as Lincoln pinned his ear down and heard the cough. He started to dig around the area and spotted blonde hair quickly. "I found her! I found her!"

Everyone gasped as they gathered around Lincoln as he started to shift the ruins around. "I think she's... she's..."

But Lincoln stopped as he noticed something was different about Lily. Rather than seeing a small baby face, her face looked a little more... well rounded and full grown... and rather than one tuft of blonde hair sticking up, her hair had a full head of blonde hair.

"What the-" Lincoln said as the blonde haired girl lifted her head. But what came out of Lily's mouth... was not something anybody ever expected.

"Ugh... what hit me?"

All the sisters and Lincoln put their hands over their mouths in shock. The girl turned to Lincoln dazed as she said, "L-Lincoln?"

"Lily?" Lincoln asked in shock.

Lily gave a dazed nod... before her head slammed back to the ground. Everybody looked at each other in shock. What was going on here?

* * *

And I'll end this first chapter here! How did you guys like it? There will be more coming along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. An Astounding Discovery

Hey everyone! So, even though "Spring Break Adventure" is the story being focused on in March, I figured that this story, which came in second place, deserves to have at least a couple of chapters written, and thanks to some ideas given to me by some individuals, I think this story should have another chapter to its name, so here it is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't understand it... what could have..." Lisa stammered as everyone had put the seven year old Lily in Lisa's bed, her being covered in a blanket, examining her as Lisa was examining the machine.

"I thought that this machine would age Lisa seven months! Why is she aged seven years?" Luna asked in worry as Lily tried to open her eyes... before falling asleep again.

"Hang on, I'm trying to see what's going on with the machine..." Lisa frowned as she looked over the damages in the machine. "I know I put it at seven months! I know I did!"

It was at that moment Lincoln felt all eyes were on him. He looked around towards the boring eyes of all of his sisters as he said, "What?"

"Lincoln... may I ask what you did with the machine, please?" Lisa frowned.

"I just wanted to change the dial to eight months, to be safe!" Lincoln explained in worry.

"Did you LOOK at the dial before I called you?" Lisa said.

"Well... no." Lincoln looked down as Lisa shook her head.

"Oy..." Lisa said as she pointed to the remaining dials. "Well, you changed her age drastically, which is what we didn't want!"

"Like, is it all that bad, though?"

Everyone turned to Leni in surprise and confusion as Leni continued, "I'm just saying, we don't have to worry about changing Lily anymore! She's grown up, she's toilet trained! Like, sure, she aged seven years, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy this!"

"That's the problem, Leni! She's not supposed to be SEVEN years old! She's supposed to be at least a year or so old!" Lori frowned. "How are we going to explain this to our parents when they return!"

Lisa paused as she put a helmet on the seven year old Lily's head as it started to blink. Lisa started to write notes... and gasped. "Uh, everyone, do you remember how I said this machine was untested?"

"Yeah?" The girls and Lincoln asked.

"Well... not only has Lily aged seven years... her mind aged seven years as well... meaning that... we didn't age Lily... we switched OUR Lily with ANOTHER Lily! I didn't invent an aging machine... I invented a time machine!" Lisa gasped.

The girls gasped as Lisa laughed. "They said it couldn't be done, but I did it! And I wasn't even trying! I'm the first little girl to discover time travel!"

"Isn't that guy from that one movie the first one to discover time travel with some old car?" Lynn asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"That doesn't count." Lisa said in disappointment... before groaning. "However, we may have an issue... this machine is destroyed, and the Lily we have only knows events from the future..."

"Events from the future?" Lucy said in interest. "So, she'll know about whether or not I'm bonded with a vampire?"

"She'll know if I'm a famous baseball player?" Lynn said in excitement. "We got to wake her up and ask her this!"

"We can't!" Lisa slapped Lynn's hands as she rubbed them as the others turned to her. "Let me explain. Though she IS from the future, she DOESN'T know she's in the past! Thus, why she saw Lincoln as an eleven year-old boy... because she knows..."

"The eighteen year old..." Lincoln nodded as the others paused. "I think I'm beginning to see the big picture..."

"And if she were to be faced with us in the past... she may have thought she'd go mad or... think she got cursed... she wouldn't understand what's going on." Lisa explained.

"Well, I'm sure once we explain..." Lori started.

"There IS no explaining to people in the future. To them, time travel is a fictional place. As far as this Lily knows, she'll think she's just dreaming and try to wake herself up, only to knock herself out again!" Lisa said.

"Bro, then... we have to fix that machine up!" Luna said in worry. "How long would it take to fix the machine?"

"At most... at least about..." Lisa paused as she looked at the damages of the machine. "...a week."

"A WEEK!" The girls and Lincoln yelled.

"We can't have Lily be unconscious for a week! What will our parents say?" Lori asked.

"We'll just have to tell them the truth. Tell them that we accidentally switched OUR Lily with a future Lily in an attempt to get Lily to smell... less bad." Lisa sighed. "Just give me time to set everything up..."

Lisa then pulled out a remote control as she pushed a button as the helmet started to glow a little, with some computers active as they started to automatically type down some words as Lori asked, "What are you doing?"

"Downloading the current Lily's brainwaves and reading over her memories... that way, I can assign each role to you all and we can pretend, just for a week, that Lily IS in her own time period." Lisa explained.

"Won't she noticed that we've considerably... aged down?" Lola pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, sis! We're not exactly... OLDER, you know!" Lana gave a frown.

"I'll think of something for that. Until then, just give me some time..." Lisa said... before turning to Lincoln. "And Lincoln, I think you helped out enough today!"

"Wh-what?" Lincoln said in shock. "Come on, it was just one click of a dial!"

"I'm just being precautious. Never can be too careful, you know." Lisa said as she started to look over everything being written down on the computer.

Lincoln opened his mouth to protest... only to close it as he looked down in disappointment. He sighed as he sat down next to the older Lily as he looked over the sleeping form. He gave a smile as he said, "To think, she was only a few months old when she was last here..."

"Don't worry, bro." Luna said as she and the other sisters looked towards him and Lily. "We'll get our old Lily back in time... until then, we'll just have to be patient."

Lincoln looked over to his other sisters as he gave a nod. He then looked over at the sleeping seven-year-old girl on Lisa's bed as she paused. He gave a nod as he said, "You know, maybe you're right..."

* * *

Okay, second chapter of this fic is now done! How did you guys like it? Even though my main focus is 'Spring Break Adventure', rest assured, once that's finished, the rest of the month will be focused on this fic! Until then, please be patient as another chapter may arrive soon! Also, sorry for the short chapter, but rest assured, the next chapter will be a little longer! Next time, the others get their assignments as to what they should be for future Lily's mind! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Getting Their Assigned Roles

All right, this is a new chapter, but this is probably going to be the last one for a while before this... 'pauses', because we're about to reach the end of March, and when the end of March comes, this story is just going to stop, to honor the 'Complete One Incomplete Story A Month' challenge, and since this story got second place, this chapter is where we'll cease for now... but I'll give you guys a general idea of the story in this one! And hey, at least I wrote extended the story's life a bit! I will explain more in the author's note when the chapter ends! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was about a few hours later, the Loud siblings, save for Lisa and Lily, were all downstairs as they had just finished wrapping up their story to Rita and Lynn Sr., their parents. Rita and Lynn Sr. waited for just a moment before both of them sighed as Rita smiled a little, "You kids..."

"Still, you should not have messed with the fabric of time in the first place!" Lynn Sr. sighed... before pausing. "Though, I could ask her if I did have my restaurant be successful..."

"That's just it, though! We can't just ask her something random like that. If we ask her something that we don't know, she may not even understand what's going on! She already freaked out when she saw me and passed out!" Lincoln sighed.

"It's true, she did do that." Lori nodded. "I guess that just leaves the question on what Lisa is going to do now."

"Well, whatever we can do, Lily is STILL our baby, and your littlest sister. If what you tell us is correct, we can't make her know she's in the past." Rita said as she shook her head. "And to think this all started because none of you wanted to change her diaper anymore..."

"Hey, it was a considerable thought, okay?" Luna said. "You two thought about that too, I'm pretty sure most of us thought that when we started to learn to change diapers for most of us when more of our family expanded!"

"True, but we didn't actually have a time machine to switch our Lily with... that seven year old that's up there!" Luan argued.

Luna opened her mouth, before pausing to think. "Fair point."

Before anyone else can argue, Lisa came down with a few scripts as she came downstairs. "Okay, here's the situation. I delved into Lily's memories and managed to get pretty much a good idea on who or what the roles of seven years later are... I'm going to hand them out and when you read them, try to not break character at all! For some, this'll be easy, and for most, it'll be difficult, but please, just try to work with this, okay?"

The others nodded as Lisa started handing each of the papers as Lynn Sr. took a look at his... before smiling and pumping his arm. "Own restaurant! Sweet!"

"Like I said, this is just a vague idea on what our futures will look like, it doesn't mean the futures are set in stone." Lisa said as everyone looked over their papers.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "A perky, dark Goth? How does that work?"

"I think that means you're a social butterfly, but you can also be dark?" Lincoln shrugged as he looked at his paper. "Quite personally, I'm concerned with MY paper..."

"Oh Em Jay, I am in college?" Leni gasped.

"Don't get used to it. You don't have to act like going to college. You just have to be out of the building during the week." Lisa explained.

Leni's eyes widened, before pouting as she crossed her arms. "Well, that's the meanest way to say, 'You're being written off' I've ever heard."

"At least mine's not as bad..." Luna smiled as she showed her paper. "Rock star, baby! Looks like I hit the big time in Lily's future!"

Lori raised an eyebrow as she examined her paper. "Okay, Lisa, this says I married Bobby in the future, which, first of all, sweet! And second of all, Bobby's all the way back in Great Lakes City! Does this mean I'm staying with Bobby at the Casagrandes for a week?"

"Read closer." Lisa said as Lori did so as she muttered... before her eyes widened.

"Wait! Bobby and Ronnie Anne BOTH have to be here?" Lori said in concern.

"That's what my paper says as well..." Lincoln said as he pointed to his. "Did Bobby and Ronnie Anne move back in the future, or were they out visiting when our Lily and theirs switched?"

"Details, details. We'll work around it." Lisa sighed as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Lisa then turned around to see Lynn Jr. angrily looking over at Lisa. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, first of all, why does my paper say I'm going out with Clyde?" Lynn Jr. said in a calm, yet angry state.

"That's what this future says. You're dating Clyde." Lisa shrugged. "Look, I just looked at the vague idea of her memories, I don't make them! Besides, you should be happy that you're still more into sports."

"Well... yeah! But I'm dating a nerd in her reality! No offense to Clyde, Lincoln, but he's not exactly who I think of when I think 'boyfriend'!" Lynn crossed her arms.

"Well, like it or not, that's what Lily remembers, so this is what you're going with!" Lisa gave a smile as all the other sisters gave Lynn Jr. a grin. Lynn Jr. scoffed as she turned to a smirking Lincoln.

"Now you know how I feel when you guys tease me about me and Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said, causing Lynn Jr. to grit her teeth. "Well, you may as well give Clyde a call..."

"Ergh..." Lynn Jr. gave a growl before walking off towards the phone, sulking.

"Actually, I have to complain about mine too!" Lola frowned as she marched over to Lisa. "It says I'm more like Lana? EW! And I gave up pageants?"

"Well, technically speaking, you're not a little kid anymore, according to Lily. You have to keep that in mind. Remember, you can't break character!" Lisa explained.

Lola frowned as Lana gave a small smile, taking her sister's hand. "Come on, it won't be so bad!"

"Yes it will." Lola grumbled in annoyance as the girl found herself getting dragged. "This is my favorite princess outfit, don't you know?"

Lisa gave a nod as she looked around everyone else. "Okay, anybody else want to complain about their assigned roles?"

Everybody shook their heads as Lisa felt pretty satisfied. "Great! Now, here's the situation. When Lily wakes up, she's still going to think she's in her future, as I implanted a little chip on the back of her head to make her see what she's supposed to be seeing, so she won't get confused again on why some people aren't who we are. It'll save a lot of money on costumes and growth rays. We just have to make sure we act like we're from Lily's future until I get the machine fixed! Here you go..."

Lisa then handed the others an individual watch as she explained, "I would put these on right away if I were you. These are one of my latest inventions, the communicator watch! Works almost like a telephone or smartphone, except you have it on your wrist. It's waterproof and fireproof!"

"Amazing, but why are you handing these now?" Rita asked in confusion.

"In case Lily asks you a question that only your future self would know. If she asks you a question that you don't know anything about, just push a button on the watch, ask the question casually as if you're thinking, and I'll send you the answers right away." Lisa explained.

"Won't Lily know something is up when she notices the watches?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"She'll only see our future selves when she wakes up, thanks to the chip. She won't notice the watches on our person." Lisa said. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page. All right?"

The others looked at each other, before they nodded towards the second youngest sibling.

"Great!" Lisa grinned. "She'll be waking up anytime now, so Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, you four need to depart over to the Casagrandes and Lori, you need to pick up Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and bring them here when you do!"

"So, we're going to be stuck over at another place for a while?" Luan asked, before looking depressed. "What about the extra rooms?"

"No time to talk about rooms, whichever room Lily goes to, that's the room she has. The rest of us will discuss room arrangements when everything else is said and done." Lisa said as she looked around, before turning to Lynn Jr, as she stared at her second youngest sibling, annoyed. "Oh, and Lynn, I would suggest calling up Clyde and discussing with him the plans..."

"Can't I do it?" Lincoln asked as Lisa turned towards him. "I mean, Clyde is my friend, I'm sure if I talk to him, he'll..."

"No, no... I think LYNN should do it. After all, she IS Clyde's girlfriend..." Lisa said with a grin on her face.

Lynn glared at Lisa as she said, "Only in her timeline, smart-aleck! Ugh, fine! I'll talk with him. But I'm not going to like it, and it ain't going to be pretty!"

"All right, I think we all know our roles, then. Let's get started and be casual about it. Remember, do not break character, no matter what!" Lisa said as she started to go upstairs.

The others nodded as they decided to go their separate ways for the time being, knowing that it'll only be a matter of time before Lily begins to wake up.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? I would like to give some thanks to MarioDS01 for some of the ideas for the siblings's potential futures, these will be extremely helpful!

Now, about what I said before, like I said, 'They Grow Up So Fast' is going to stop production for a little while, because we're getting near the end of March, and April is about to come up soon, which means, I'll be working on the next story for my 'Complete One Incomplete Story A Month' project, and for those that follow Deviantart, the winner of that is 'Future Visions', my Rocket Power story! So, that's the story I'm working on next, and when that's done, the other nine stories randomly selected for April will be my focus until the end of that month... but if this story comes up as an option again for May or the other months of this year, there will be another chance for you to vote for it... for now, though, this'll have to be paused for the time being!

And at least I got at least two more chapters for this story, as I think I have a good idea on where I want to go with this one if I come back to this! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	4. Meeting The New Lily

All right, let's give this story an update, shall we? After all, it was slotted in the first position for the last poll, and since I did the fourth position's as the story I completed this month, it's only fair I give this one at least an update! We now return to 'They Grow Up So Fast', and give one of my reviewers a response with the 'elder Louds' and what'll happen to them! All I can say is... just watch! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, as Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan entered in Vanzilla, Leni was looking down in depression as she said, "I can't believe all four of us have to leave the house..."

"It's just for a little while!" Lori explained to the second-oldest sister. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be gone for very long. We're just going over to the Casagrandes, pick up Ronnie Anne and Bobby, drop her off at Clyde's house once we're done, and then we can just hang out together... me and Bobby, then you three can do whatever you like!"

"But, like, what can we do?" Leni asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The only thing we CAN do, sis!" Luna smiled as she raised her guitar. "Since Lisa and the others will be taking care of the Lily problem, it'll give us more than ample time to set up for the upcoming talent show."

"Talent show?" Luan raised an eyebrow in curiosity as all four sisters looked at the rock girl.

"You haven't heard? Royal Woods High is holding a talent show for the best of the best in terms of talent!" Luna gave a smirk. "And I figure, 'say, why not have all four of us participate?"

"All four of us? You mean, as in, me included?" Lori asked in surprise... before deflating.

"Not to worry! You'll still get your time with Bobby!" Luna rolled her eyes. "We're just doing this because it could be a big break for the Louds!"

"But what can we do together? Each of our talents are a little different from each other!" Luan pointed out. "It's a little difficult to... you know... agree on a talent we can work with!"

"Okay, sure, we may not agree so much, but what if... we combine our talents together... Leni, you can make us the fashionable clothes to wear, Luan can provide jokes, and I can provide great music, along with be the fall person at times?" Luna grinned.

"And what about me, in that hypothetical situation?" Lori said as she started Vanzilla and started to drive off.

"Oh, you'll get the easy job. You'll be our manager!" Luna gave a grin. "After all, you are the oldest of us and you always know what to do when in charge."

"Well..." Lori grinned as she blushed at the comment. "I do tend to look out for you guys when we're not fighting all the time..."

"YAY! WE GET A SUBPLOT!" Leni cheered as she raised her hand.

"I knew you'd guys would like this idea!" Luna grinned as she held out her hand to do a fistbump. "So, what do you say, hm? Are we doing this talent contest?"

"Why not?" Lori smiled as she fist bumped Luna. "I can use the work!"

"You can 1-2-3, 'COUNT', on me!" Luan smirked as she fist bumped Luna as well.

Leni could only give a smile as she fist bumped Luna as well. "Oh, I'm so terribly excited, I already have some new ideas about what we can do!"

"Let's hear them out! We can talk about it on the way to Great Lakes City!" Luna smiled.

* * *

All the while, Lincoln was sitting down at the bottom of the steps as he gave a sigh and waited for something to come up. The other younger sisters that were left behind were sitting near the couch as they noticed Lincoln looking up the stairs in concern as Lisa gave a small smile. "Not to worry. Lily will wake up soon."

"I know, I know, it's just... it's been at least an hour." Lincoln said as he looked up. "And she's not coming downstairs."

"Well, it takes quite a while to recover." Lola shrugged. "I say we give her some time."

Lincoln frowned as he looked over at the kids. "I don't know... maybe I should go up and check on her... see what's going on..."

Before the others could object, Lincoln was already heading upstairs and heading straight for Lily's room as he arrived at the door.

Lincoln took a couple of deep breaths as he was about to open the door. He couldn't help but wonder... what is Lily like all grown up? Would she still be the same as she was? What kind of talent would Lily even have or special interest? Those are all things Lincoln thought about as he reached for the doorknob. As he clasped the doorknob... he suddenly heard something on the other side of the door.

The boy blinked in confusion as he leaned towards the door and listened in. It sounded like that this person was... humming. Humming? Lincoln smiled as he gave a sigh of relief. It seemed Lily had woken up... but why hasn't she gone downstairs to check up on anyone? What could she be doing in there?

Being the curious one... Lincoln carefully opened the door just a sliver and peeked in... and his eyes widened as he looked at the seven year old Lily, seemingly examining her surroundings and shutting one eye, as if trying to carefully taking it all in. It was then Lincoln noticed a canvas standing next to the young girl, and some paint cans. Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise as he whispered to himself, "Interesting... so Lily grew up to like... art..."

It was at that moment Lily suddenly stopped examining everything, the moment she turned her head. The slight detail of the door being opened a sliver appeared to have thrown her off her observation. Frowning a little bit, she casually walked towards the door and was about to close it... when she noticed the eye peeking into the door. Lincoln's eyes widened nervously, just wondering what Lily's reaction would be.

Of course, Lily's reaction was NOT at all what Lincoln thought of. In fact, she seemed to be... smiling a little. "Hi, Lincoln! I'm just looking for a little inspiration. Don't mind me!"

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done! How did you guys like it? I know that this chapter is not what most people expect, but I wanted to clear up that I do have plans for the oldest Loud sisters for this story. And I figured I may as well give my own head-canon to what I would imagine what Lily would grow up as if the characters had aged... and I always imagined that she would probably be inspired by art and be a painter, aiming to be the next Leonardo Da Vinci. At least, that's my take. Next time, the seven year old Lily will be communicating with the family, not realizing that the family she's talking to is actually the family of her past! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Clyde's Unexpected Day

And now, time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes, yet there it was. Lily was standing right in front of Lincoln, talking to him as if having a nice conversation with him, as if nothing had changed for her. Lincoln was about to question why before realizing it was because of Lisa's modifications she put in the older Lily's eyes. Of course she would be seeing this as normal, because... she's not seeing Lincoln as he was an eleven year old, she was seeing him as a seventeen or eighteen year old... probably eighteen, if he had to guess.

"Lincoln? Is everything all right?" Lily asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, no, everything's great Lily!" Lincoln gave a smile as he paused, wondering if Lily even remembered the first time she woke up and saw them. But, he decided not to question it as he asked, "Uh, are you hungry, Lily? The other sisters are right downstairs, waiting..."

Lily gave a grin as she looked at her watch. "My goodness, I must have been so busy painting up Lisa's lab, I didn't notice the time passing by. I guess I am a little hungry."

Lincoln gave a sigh of relief as Lily started to get out of the room and started to go downstairs, with her brother following behind. Lily gave a smile as she turned to her brother. "So, you and Ronnie Anne finally hit the big time, huh?"

"The... big time?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Oh come on, Lincoln, don't tell me you're getting cold feet now! Remember, you and her are performing together for your big break?" Lily asked. "The others had their chance the past few years!"

"Oh, right, right..." Lincoln chuckled nervously, though he had no idea what Lily was referring to. "Of course. Our act..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Ronnie Anne will make beautiful music together before you know it." Lily smiled as she arrived downstairs and noted the girls sitting on the couch. "Hey, girls! Why are you all on the couch?"

"Lily!" The girls smiled as they ran over to her in concern.

"Wow, you know, we were all so worried about you!" Lola gave a smile... though she seemed to be faking it, knowing that her future contained no pageants at all.

"Why? I was up in Lisa's room, like she asked, to paint her lab." Lily said in confusion.

"Was that... me who did that?" Lisa asked... before coughing. "I mean, yes, I asked her to paint a picture! Because she's a talented artist!"

"I wouldn't say talented... I mean I'm not Leni with her fashion or Luna with her music career or even Luan with her comedy gig!" Lily blushed a bit.

"Wait... artist as in... you paint things, right?" Lana asked in surprise.

"Paint, sculpt, create, all the synonyms of 'making art' you can think of!" Lily smiled. "It came as a little surprise for me when I made my first sculpture!"

All of a sudden, for some reason, Lily walked over to where the lamp was and patted it. "Good ol' Canoe Ride... Clyde always admired it..."

"Uh, why is she tapping the lamp?" Lynn whispered to Lisa.

"Because she's not seeing the room we're in, but the room she remembers from her future memories." Lisa explained. "Not only does she see us as older versions of ourselves, but she's seeing a redecorated version of our room that we're not seeing, so where the lamp is, there could be one of Lily's sculptures."

"So... we have an artist in the Loud family." Lucy simply said... before giving a smirk. "Honestly, it's not really that surprising... in fact, it kind of makes sense."

"So, what are we having?" Lily asked as she turned to everyone. "Sorry if I haven't been doing a lot, but things were seemingly quiet today and I missed lunch!"

"Seemingly quiet?" Lola asked.

"Well, duh! If it's not you or Lana working on cars with each other or Lisa doing complicated math problems or even Lucy reciting her poetry, it's Lincoln and Ronnie Anne making out in one room or Clyde and Lynn making out in another." Lily grinned.

Lynn, hearing this, winced a bit as she said, "Okay, TMI, Lily!"

"Sorry, Lynn-y, but it's just as you said. No secrets in this household, am I right?" Lily wiggled her eyebrows towards the sport loving Loud sister.

Lynn's eyes could only widen in shock as Lily came over and whispered, "Not to worry, I put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on your room's door. I'm sure nobody barged in."

Lynn's eyes continue to grow wider as Lily went over to look out the window. "Ugh... how does a seven year old KNOW so much about... about what THAT is?! Wait... just how intimate are me and Clyde?!"

"Oh ho ho! Speaking of which, here comes lover boy back for another round!" Lily gave a grin towards Lynn as the doorbell rang.

"WHAT?!" Lynn said in horror... before realizing that all the girls and Lincoln were turning towards the sport loving girl... before groaning. "I better go see who it is..."

"Come on, Lynn-y! Don't be shy!" Lily loudly cheered.

Lynn shut her eyes in frustration as she opened the door as Clyde was right out the door. Before Clyde could open his mouth and say hi, Lynn suddenly grabbed him as she started to talk in an overdramatic fashion. "Why, Clyde, my sweet little man! How... great... it is of you to drop by!"

Clyde's eyes widened in shock as he said, "Um, what?!"

"Oh, Clyde, sweetie, how long has it been since we've last seen each other...?" Lynn said as she tried to wiggle her eyebrows in a flirting manner... though it looked more like she was scaring the boy rather than making him fall for her. "Two minutes? Three minutes?"

Lynn then whispered in his ear really quickly, "I'm sorry, I know I'm not usually like this!"

Lynn then popped back up as he turned Clyde towards the others... with Clyde suddenly noticing something different in the Loud family... namely, the artist standing next to Lincoln who was looking a little giddy. Lynn continued, "It's nice of you to drop by again, sweetie!"

Lynn then whispered to Clyde again, "Lincoln accidentally swapped our Lily with an older version of her, and in that version, we're dating!"

Clyde's eyes widened as Lynn continued, "Oh, my sweet, little Clyde, you are quite the amazing man!"

"Play along!" Lynn whispered quickly as she retracted her head back and chuckled nervously.

Clyde was just blinking in confusion before coughing, "Er, yes. Lynn, honey, I had to come back because I forgot my... shoes?"

"No worries. Lynn told me she kept them as a souvenir in her box. I'll go get it for you!" Lily said as she started to go upstairs.

As soon as the others realized she was gone, Clyde blinked, "I'm sorry, just... what?"

"It's like I said, we tried to age Lily up a little, but we ended up switching our Lily with another Lily from seven years later." Lynn groaned. "Clyde, I am so sorry, but we have to pretend to be dating for like... a couple days or so, just until Lisa fixes this!"

Clyde's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at Lincoln, who sadly nodded. Clyde looked over towards Lynn nervously as she blushed a bit. "Well... I'm not entirely sure I get it, but if it's to get our Lily back, I'm sure I can play along."

"Great! Now, rules! No kissing, no hand holding, no touching unless Lily is there, got it, sucker?" Lynn glared at the boy.

Clyde could only yelp as he saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"All right, now that that's settled..." Lincoln sighed as he turned to Lisa. "Is there anything about Lily we should know before anything else?"

"Nothing that I haven't already said. I'll just say for now that as long as she's here, we cannot break character for ANY reason at all." Lisa sighed. "I know it's tough for all of us, but we can't just act like we are now. We need to try to act as if Lily hasn't left her timeline! If she finds anything strange... her brain might... ergh, I don't want to say it."

Lincoln groaned as he held his head. "I can't believe Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan got the easy job in this scenario..."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight!" Ronnie Anne said as she and Bobby entered in Vanzilla to join up with the other Loud sisters. "Something happened in your family that caused Lily of the past and Lily of the future to switch lives, and currently, the future Lily is at your house right now... and apparantly, I moved back to Royal Woods at one point."

"That's basically the gist of it, yes." Luna nodded. "We just need you here in Royal Woods to keep Lincoln company until things get straighten out, then once that's all done, we can get you back here."

"Sheesh, all this time travelling stuff is giving me a bit of a headache..." Bobby groaned.

"Believe me, Booby Boo-Boo Bear, I know." Lori groaned. "But we need to make sure something goes right, otherwise, this may have major consequences."

"You know what, I'm okay with that..." Ronnie Anne gave a small smile. "If it means I hang out with Lincoln again, I'm more than welcome to this change."

"Awesome!" Leni grinned. "And meanwhile, we can all think about what we can do for the talent show on the way back!"

"Are you sure the Casagrandes are okay with you two just leaving for a few days?" Luan asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They'll understand." Ronnie Anne shrugged. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

With that, Vanzilla started to leave the Casagrande place and began driving back to Royal Woods, as best as possible, knowing that the illusion should never be shattered!

* * *

Okay, now this chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? Next time, Ronnie Anne arrives and spends the night with Lincoln, all the while, the four older Loud girls are preparing for their big debut for the show! What'll happen with that? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Lincoln's Startling Future Career

And now, without further ado, we'll be getting to the next chapter of this story, before pausing it for now! Before I do, there is some... reviews asking 'where's the baby Lily if the seven year old Lily is in THIS timeline'? And to that, I will respond with a facepalm and tell you that you guys are not using your brains. It's been clearly explained in Chapter Two of this story what happened to both the seven year old Lily AND the baby one. I'm not going to hold your hand for you each chapter! You need to have this knowledge of this before jumping into the story! Seriously, guys, THINK! I'm sorry, I just needed to get out of the way. Wiht that said, here's the sixth chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the kitchen, as most of the family were sitting down and having pizza (Lincoln being a little thankful that not ALL the sisters were there to hog it), Lily was smiling as she was talking about an interesting art project she had just done today (or, today according to her vision). "And so, after I sculpted the nose correctly on May-Lyn, she told me that even though the sculputure was great, she STILL has a criticism, saying I made her feet too big! I mean, honestly, who does stuff like that?"

"Yeah, who would be so ridiculous to do that?" Lincoln gave a nervous chuckle, even though none of them had any idea what this seven year old Lily was talking about.

"All of you seemed to be pretty quiet..." Lily said as she looked around the others. "Lola, you and Lana haven't said anything about your day."

"Oh..." Lola yelped nervously as she rolled her eyes a bit. "Uh..."

"Our day has been rather great!" Lana smiled as she motioned over to Lola. "Why, just today, Lola helped me out with getting some frogs back in the swamps! Right, Lola?"

"Er... yes, of course!" Lola smiled nervously. "You know Lana and animals. Always getting into the types of messes. Heh heh heh..."

Lily gave a grin towards the twins before turning to Lucy as she frowned a bit. "Lucy, we need to talk about your hair..."

"What's wrong with it?" Lucy simply asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, nothing's "wrong" with it, per say, BUT... you need to uncover those eyes more often. I thought we were over this." Lily gave a sigh. "It doesn't matter the oddity of the left eye."

"Oh... well... maybe I just like it this way." Lucy simply said.

Lily gave a laugh. "Whatever you say, I know you don't care what people think of it..."

As Lily turned her head elsewhere, Lucy paused as she pulled out a pocket mirror and slightly moved her hair a bit to examine it. Clyde, who happened to be sitting next to her, yelped as he whispered, "You have eyes?"

Lucy had her eyes covered with the mirror, but she probably rolled them by the way she said, "Uh, duh."

"Lynn, any news on the hockey team?" Lily asked. "Know if you made it in or not?"

Lynn grinned as she knew THIS was a topic worth talking about. "You know it!"

"Oh good! Glad to see your boyfriend gave you all the good luck you need!" Lily chuckled.

Lynn quickly deflated a bit as she looked over towards Clyde. "Uh, yeah..."

"Lisa, it's always nice to have you here, even if you always don't have time for us." Lily said as she grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it up.

"Oh you know, I always have a lot of experiments to perform." Lisa smirked. "But of course, I'm always there for the family, no matter what."

"Like Lincoln is." Lily gave a nod as she turned towards the boy, who smiled nervously.

"Uh, yeah." Lincoln gulped nervously.

"Don't so modest! I always knew you were a sweet guy, Lincoln, always looking out for the others... whether it be family or friends." Lily smiled as she grabbed one of the sodas. "Hey, how about it, huh? A toast to the best brother in our home?"

"He's probably the only brother we have." Lynn muttered to herself, but grabbed a drink anyway.

"To think, he's going to do great tomorrow!" Lily smiled as everyone held up their drinks. "Cheers!"

Everyone gave a nod as they started to drink up. Rita paused as she turned to Lily. "Uh, Lily?"

"Yes, Mom?" Lily asked.

"Just what is it exactly is Lincoln doing tomorrow?" Rita asked as everyone looked in curiosity.

"Oh come on, like it isn't obvious! He and Clyde are currently making plans for the biggest hi-diving act you can ever see!" Lily grinned.

Lincoln's eyes widened. "High dive?"

Lily gave a nod. "Hmm mmm. You had training from a professional, remember? You're planning on making the biggest jump in the world and you'll be way up high in that large tent. You're going to be impressing us, and best of all, we're going to support you all the way."

"All of you?" Lincoln asked as he looked around the others as Lynn Sr and Rita looked genuinely concerned.

"Uh, just so we're clear, we okayed this?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Of course! In fact, you guys are going to be watching this from front row seats. I already got the sculpture of the high dive prepared... I just need Lincoln on that diving board..." Lily smiled as she got up. "May I please be excused?"

"Of course." Everyone nodded as they watched Lily leave. As soon as they were sure she had left, Lincoln immediately went into panic mode.

"High diving? I, in the future, went high diving? Is my future self insane?" Lincoln asked.

"I was asking the same question about MY future self." Lynn muttered to herself as she turned to Clyde nervously. "Uh, no offense, Clyde."

"None taken." Clyde shrugged.

"But still, this is NOT what I had in mind!" Lincoln said as he turned to Lisa. "Please tell me you'll be working on a way to get THIS Lily back into her own timeline and OUR Lily back in OUR timeline!"

"I would if I could, but this could be perfect. I'll try to spend all day, trying to get the machine built. Besides, you won't have to actually be at a high diving act... you just have to act like you guys are. Remember, Lily is seeing what SHE sees, so her view of Royal Woods is probably different than ours." Lisa explained. "Just drive around until Lily spots something that looks like a high diving act... then, just follow her views. We can't break the illusion OR this Lily could... could..."

"What'll happen?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know yet, but it won't be good..." Lisa sighed as everyone looked concerned.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln was pacing around outside as he gave a groan. "A high diving act... I have to perform a high diving act..."

Before Lincoln could grumble any further, he spotted a familiar van approaching as he gave a grin. As the van came to a stop, the door opened as Ronnie Anne jumped out and waved. "Thanks for the lift girls! Good luck with your practice!"

"Bye!" Leni's voice said as the door closed and Vanzilla began to drive off. As soon as the van was gone, Lincoln gave a smile as Ronnie Anne turned with a small smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite 'lame-o' himself." Ronnie gave a small smile. "Hi, Lincoln."

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, I'm glad you actually came back..." Lincoln gave a sigh of relief.

"The sisters filled me in on the drive back. So, that baby of yours grew up seven years, huh?" Ronnie Anne smirked.

"Yes, but she didn't actually grow seven years, this is actually a seven year old Lily that got switched with OUR Lily!" Lincoln groaned.

"Hmmmm..." Ronnie Anne paused. "You know, I kind of feel bad for your future selves."

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, what are they going to say when they don't see their seven year old daughter and instead see this baby?" Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln winced. "I... haven't thought about that... eh, well, nothing's really changing, so whatever happened, it must have worked somehow. I guess we're just going to have to expect our baby Lily in seven years when THIS Lily gets to this timeline... which would be our present, which is the past and... UGH, my brain just got fried!"

"You know what, on second thought, don't worry too much about it. Let's just let it ride out." Ronnie Anne smiled before she and Lincoln turned towards a wall.

"Yeah, and everybody else out there should do that as well." Lincoln shrugged.

"It's weird we're talking to these walls on your house." Ronnie Anne said as she turned to Lincoln.

"Yeah, it's weird, but you have to admit, it DOES help when you're feeling a little stressed out." Lincoln shrugged.

"Heh, good point." Ronnie Anne said. "Anyway, what's bugging you?"

"Ugh, besides us acting like we're from Lily's future until she's back to her own home world?" The white haired kid groaned. "Not so great. Recently, I just learned that I agreed to do a high diving stunt in the future..."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened as she then asked, "Is your future self insane?"

"You know, that's exactly what I said!" Lincoln frowned as he crossed his arms.

Ronnie Anne motioned for Lincoln to come over to the steps. As he did so, the girl sat down as she said, "Tell me everything."

* * *

And the sixth chapter is done! How did you guys like it! Next time, we'll spend some time with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, AND some time with Clyde and Lynn! But that'll be for another day, as I'll be stopping the fic again for a little while... if only because I still have other fics to complete... but if this story comes up again as an option and it gets more votes, you bet it'll be continued! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	7. Potential Couples Having A Talk

Hello there, guys! So, you're probably wondering why this story is being updated this September. Well, this is all part of a ploy for you guys to go to the polls and cast your votes for November's part of the "Complete One Incomplete Story a Month" project! And the theme this time is the Runner-Ups that were close, but didn't quite get in! However, just because this story gets a mention doesn't mean that it won't be an author's note, oh no! We're still going to have a chapter, it's just to let you know that this story is up for contention!

That being said, "They Grow Up So Fast!" is up for nomination! Remember when this story got four updates, two in March and two in May? Well, it was actually the runner-up of both the March AND May polls, BUT since March had this story tied with another story, this is going to be the May slot! Anyway, last time we saw the Loud family, they were trying their best to act like the grown-up Lily's life is normal... but there are some risky things going on with Lincoln. Just what is it? Well, let's see what happens. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, Lincoln had just wrapped up his explanation with Ronnie Anne as he looked down sadly. Ronnie Anne took a few deep breaths as she looked to the side. "Wow, lame-o. Sounds like you're quite in a pickle there."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Lincoln laughed a little bit, before sighing. "And the worst part of it is, now I'm expected to take the high dive down. How did I get so... dangerous in the future?"

"I have zero idea." Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, look at you. You don't even have what it TAKES to dive down to a large tank of water... or even a small glass of it!"

"Ugh, please don't make me feel uncomfortable any more than I already have." Lincoln groaned, holding his head.

"Geez, sorry." Ronnie Anne said as she got up. "But come on, Lincoln, you need to step up the game a little bit. If you need help in overcoming your bravery, I'm definitely the girl for the job."

"How do you figure?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Say, the pool still open in Royal Woods?" Ronnie Anne gave a small smirk.

"Only until eight o'clock..." Lincoln stated.

"Perfect." Ronnie Anne grinned as she grabbed his arm. "Get your swimsuit."

"Wh-wha-?" Lincoln blushed a bit.

"Just follow me, you lame brain!" Ronnie Anne said as she drug Lincoln inside.

* * *

Back inside the house, as Ronnie Anne was dragging Lincoln upstairs, Lana and Lola were forcibly playing video games, much to the pink wearing girl's chagrin as Lily was sitting between the two, sighing. "You know, girls, it's nice to have some quality time together..."

"Yeah, great..." Lola groaned as she kept pushing buttons, much to Lily's notice.

"Though I must say, you're off your A-game today, Lola. Lana's beating you by about a hundred miles!" Lily gave a smirk.

"Yeah... wonderful." Lola muttered as she tried to hold her temper.

Lana fortunately noticed as she coughed, "Say, Lily, maybe another work of art would be great right about now."

Lily's eyes shined brightly as she said in excitement. "Oh yeah, that's a good thought! I do need to finish up my painting to show to the class tomorrow! Now, where did I leave my brush...?"

As soon as Lana and Lola watched Lily go upstairs, Lola sighed in relief as she threw the controller aside. "Oh thank God! I thought she would NEVER leave..."

"Hey, come on, sis! Let's wait until I at least finish beating you up before you toss the controller angrily, huh?" Lana snickered.

Lola crossed her arms and grumbled, "Why do we have to keep acting this way in front of a grown-up Lily? I mean, I know the reasons, but UGH!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lynn was putting her head down and groaning, much to Clyde's concern as he coughed. "Uh-"

"Look, Clyde, I have my reasons for this, but you're not going to like them." Lynn sighed as she lifted her head up. "Look, I know you have a thing for Lori, I really do, BUT according to the grown-up Lily and her so-called memories, WE'RE supposed to be going out together. Don't ask me why, don't ask me how, we just are!"

"Lynn, come on, I know you're upset, and yeah, seeing a grown-up Lily does surprise me a little, but-" Clyde started to say, but Lynn put a finger to the boy's mouth and groaned.

"I hate this..." Lynn gritted her teeth. "I'm supposed to be the girl that is obsessed with sports, and sports obsessed I am! I know I can beat anybody in a game, and I have the utmost of confidence! I am a fighter!" The brown haired girl held her head in frustration as she then let out an uncomfortable scream. "Why did I grow older and more... weak!"

"Now just a minute!" Clyde frowned as he tapped Lynn on the shoulder, only for Lynn to grab him from behind and slam the boy down on the ground... much to Lynn's sudden realization of what happened.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Lynn put her hand behind her back and gave a chuckle.

"I expected that..." Clyde wheezed a bit before coughing. "But Lynn, just because you fell in love with someone like me, doesn't mean that you're weak. If anything, you're the most toughest girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Lynn looked over at Clyde in surprise. "Uh, do you really mean that?"

Clyde laughed a bit. "What other Loud sister do I know that can manage to win most, if not all sports competitions? What other Loud sister do I know that can eat three meatball subs in one sitting and not regret her decision later? What other Loud sister always proclaims that she's the best person in the world. Lynn Loud, I personally think you're the coolest girl in all of Royal Woods."

"Wow..." Lynn said as she looked over at the smiling African American boy. "I, uh... I'm speechless, Clyde. I never would have thought you'd think I'm cool."

"Why wouldn't I think that?" Clyde asked in curiosity.

"Well..." Lynn sighed. "I always push Lincoln down, for one."

"Well, that is true, but I'm sure you just do it because you like him." Clyde noted. "You're his sister, after all, what sister wouldn't roughhouse their brother for fun? I mean, I'm an only child and I'm pretty envious of Lincoln for having you girls to support him."

"I guess that's true." Lynn blushed a bit as Clyde sat down next to her. "Say, Clyde... if you weren't interested in Lori... would you be interested in another Loud girl?"

Clyde looked at the sport-loving girl in surprise, before pausing. "You know, it's kind of hard to say... but if my first option was taken, and out of all the Loud girls that I've seen... you'd probably be the choice I would make..."

"Really?" Lynn smiled a bit.

"Well, technically speaking." Clyde paused. "But I know you're into Francisco right now and I do respect that, in a way..."

The two fell silent afterwards as they looked at each other, Lynn going into deep thought as her eyebrows occasionally lifted themselves up and down.

 _"Wow... Clyde really thinks I'm cool... ugh, what am I doing? I know I'm only doing this because the grown-up Lily views us as being in a relationship. I'm not in love with Clyde... am I?"_

"Uh, Lynn?" Clyde coughed, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Say, do you want to... play a round of catch in the backyard?"

Lynn's eyes shined as she got up. "Sure! I'm surprised you want to play catch, of all people!"

"Well... from the looks of your eyes, I feel like you needed it." Clyde said as he offered his hand. Lynn gave a small smile as she took the boy's hand and started to head upstairs, passing by Lincoln and Ronnie Anne as Lincoln had collected his swimsuit and had it in a bag. The four looked at each other and gave a respective nod before passing by.

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne reached the bottom step, Lincoln turned to his former girlfriend with a puzzled look. "I don't know if we'll be allowed swimming this late in the pool..."

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you to overcome those fears you have." Ronnie Anne gave a smirk. "If you're going to tackle the high dive, you need to practice!"

"Right..." Lincoln said as he looked a little nervous. Just what exactly would Ronnie Anne get him into?

* * *

And with that, this chapter is officially done! How did you guys like it? If you're interested in seeing this story continue, wait on Saturday when the poll for November's Complete One Incomplete Story A Month choices come in, and vote if you'd like to see it continue! Will Ronnie Anne be able to help Lincoln conquer his fear? What about Leni and her crew? And will Lisa be able to fix the machine? Find out next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
